Undertale: Frisk's Journey
by sykotiksonik
Summary: A 7 year old boy has fallen down into the Underground hidden under Mount Ebbot, and desires to return home to his sick mother. Along the way, he's met with many hardships and battles that requires much determination. Does he have enough to make it through? Will the Underground monsters claim another SOUL? Or will LOVE prevail in these trying times?
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Down

**Chapter 1: Fallen Down**

* * *

201X.

It was a beautiful September Sunday, just after noon. Birds were still singing their songs, and flowers were still blooming. Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone not with burning heat, but with a gentle warmth. A perfect time for a certain 7 year old boy to go flower picking, for his sick mother. The gentle boy wished to surprise his mother, for her birthday was coming up soon, so even though he had no idea what the name of the flower was, he refused to ask. After all, he knew exactly where those most beautiful golden flowers always grew, regardless of the time of year.

Mt. Ebbot.

His mother, in her illness, had sadly forgotten that her favorite flowers had grown so close to home, silently lamenting that she was unable to see them. The child simply stated that he was going to the foot of the mountain to go see the bunnies, as he loved to do.

His mother calmly stated her desire for his safety, wished him well, and after grabbing his mother a new cup of tea, the boy hugged her, told her he loved her, and excitedly ran out of the house, all while grinning ear to ear.

But at Mt. Ebbot, while on the lookout for the special flowers, the boy came across a cavern. A cavern that his mother had warned him not to enter until he was older. Well, that was awhile ago, and he's 7 now. He's all grown up, he'll prove to his mother that he's a big boy and she'll be so proud of him. He might even find something super special, like a diamond or something else so cool he can't even describe it.

So, after some hesitation, some thought, and plenty of determination, the child entered the dark cavern, slowly using the wall to guide himself as his sight attempted to adjust to the darkness.

Unfortunately, the child was too young and naive to understand the cavern that he was walking into was possibly the most dangerous thing he could have done, especially in the darkness.

As he slowly made progression into the cavern (he thought), he heard some kind of noise. Unmistakable, they were indeed footsteps.

Behind him.

The child immediately grew to regret his curiosity.

"Hello?" He quietly called out, looking around to find the source of his worry. "Mommy?" he asked aloud in a hopeful tone.

The darkness responded with deafening silence. The boy wondered if he had just been hearing things, until the darkness chuckled and the footsteps started again, closer this time, the dirt and gravel crumbling and crunching under the weight of the boy's stalker.

This clearly wasn't his mother. This was something far more malevolent.

The boy had wandered too far into the cavern, he could no longer see. He was lost, he was scared, and something was coming after him. His determination that started this adventure was very much fading fast. In a frantic daze, the boy started to make a mad dash, away from the sound growing ever closer.

This was the worst idea.

In the child's panicked state, he didn't notice that the ground was crumbling under his feet, until he no longer felt the ground, instead feeling fear as he fell through the ground. In what was sure to be the terrified child's last moments, the last thing that he felt, the last thing that he saw, and the last thing he heard before he lost conciousness was the warmth of his mother's hug and her wish for his safety.

Her wish wouldn't come true, and it would be the last time his mother saw his face, grinning wildly, barely able to contain his excitement for the day.

And then his vision was bathed in black.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey everybody, sykotiksonik here! Here's my new story, Undertale: Frisk's Journey (original, I know). I love Undertale, played it for the first time in January last year and fell in love. I recently ran into a few fanfics based on the game that I enjoyed and decided to make one myself. I hope those of you who read P3: FES aren't too upset and will give this one a chance and enjoy it, and for all you Undertale fans out there, I hope you enjoy my characterization and story!  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: Made an edit correcting Frisk's age. The original plan was to make him 9, but I decided for 7 and forgot to change his age in the scene right before entering the cavern.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Your Best Friend

**Chapter 2: Your Best Friend**

* * *

His body hurt.

He felt cold.

He felt dizzy.

He couldn't remember what just happened.

But he slowly opened his eyes.

And was met with yellow.

The child let himself fully awaken, and he slowly took in what was underneath him.

He had found the flowers he was looking for, but they've been crushed, obviously from his fall. He felt sad. All the effort he went through to find these and he accidently crushed them. He slowly stood up, when he realized that it was dark. He was confused, and he looked around until his eyes caught above.

A hole.

Hundreds of feet in the air.

A small trickle of light falling through.

Panic set in as he remembered the events that just happened.

"M-mommy! Someone!" The boy frantically ran around, looking for anyone, anyway to get out of the darkness. "Anyone!?" The poor boy was all alone.

"HELP!" He cried out in fear.

"Howdy!" A shrill voice called out through the darkness. The child looked up, hopeful that his savior had come to bring him back to his mother.

He was both disappointed and confused when a flower came through, smiling? How is that possible, he wondered. Flowers don't talk.

"Hiya!" the flower spoke again. The child saw it this time. Expressive eyes, a moving mouth, the lips synching with the words that the boy was hearing. This flower was indeed speaking. He continued to stare in shock.

"Golly, you sure look confused." the flower stated sadly. "You look like you need a friend. My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Nice to meet ya! What's your name?"

The boy timidly spoke, scared and confused. "M-my name's F-Frisk... where am I, Mr. Flower?"

"That's a nice name, Frisk." Flowey said with a warm smile. "Well to tell you the truth, it seems you've fallen down from the surface into the Underground."

Tears started to well up in Frisk's eyes as he realized he was in deep trouble. Flowey noticed this.

"Hey, hey, calm down there, Frisk!" Flowey stated with that ever warm smile and pleasant tone that somehow helped calm Frisk down. "Don't you worry, buddy, I'm here to teach you how it works down here! We'll get you back up there in a jiffy! Ready?"

Frisk nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, eager for his new friend to help him get back to his mother.

"Down here, we all feel a lot better and stronger when we get some LV, which is what we call LOVE. Everyone loves LOVE, right Frisk?" Frisk nodded.

"Well down in the Underground, we all share LOVE through these!" Flowey summoned white orbs, five in total, as he winked playfully at Frisk. Frisk actually began to smile.

"These are little, white, 'friendliness pellets'!" Flowey stressed the friendliness pellets phrase, which Frisk was too young to be able to notice.

"Are you ready, Frisk?" He nodded, ready for some much needed LOVE.

"Alrighty, move around! Catch as many as you can!" Flowey slowly sent the orbs in Frisk's direction, the child eager to grab one.

Frisk ran as fast as he could towards the pellets, attempting to hug one. After all, it's LOVE, right? What better way to grab LOVE than through hugs?

But as soon as the pellet came into contact with Frisk, he was sent flying back. The pellet had only momentarly touched his chest, but it felt like it was on fire. Tears welled up in his eyes as the pain was nearly unbearable for the poor boy. Is this what LOVE Underground feels like? He doesn't like it too much.

Frisk looked up at Flowey for answers, and was horrified.

Flowey wore a wild, insane expression. His face had changed completely.

"You IDIOT!" Flowey screeched. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED! Why would ANYONE pass up this opportunity!?"

Flowey summoned more pellets, now sporting a demonic, bloodthirsty expression, surronding Frisk, who began to cry uncontrollably and attempt to cry out for help once more, his tears choking him. Flowey uttered one simple word.

"DIE." And began to laugh maniaclly. Frisk could do nothing but look on in terror, too horrified to even scream.

But as the pellets slowly closed in, Frisk's fear and pain evaporated, as a warm, comforting heat spread, first in his chest, then quickly throughout his entire body. The pellets got dangerously close to Frisk's position before they suddenly evaporated into thin air.

Both Flowey and Frisk were very confused, Flowey even uttering out a gasp of questioning.

"You shall harm this child no more!" A voice, once again from the shadows yelled out.

"Huh?" Flowey turned towards the voice, before yelping in pain as a fireball flew out and hit him, sending him out of the room.

Frisk, frightened by the unknown entity, clutched a nearby stick to his body with all his heart in clear defense.

From the shadows, a tall, goat-like creature emerged with a look of sadness on its face.

"What a miserable creature, terrorizing a poor, innocent youth." Frisk backed away from the creature before realizing he had nowhere to go. The goat woman chuckled sadly.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I have no desire to lay harm upon you." She even knelt, getting face to face with Frisk and flashing a geniune, understanding smile on her face.

Frisk focused his gaze on the creature, clearly attempting to see if there was anything that would betray her words, much as how Flowey had done. He flashed back to one of his mother's lessons from when he was a young boy.

_"Frisk, always be careful around strangers. You never know what they will do. But please don't let that caution turn into fear. You're going to need to learn how to tell which strangers you can trust and which you can't."_

Frisk remembered those words clearly, and after staring at the goat woman for a few more seconds, finally decided that he couldn't see anything that would make the woman a liar. He slowly lowered his guard, and the goat smiled.

"There, there." She soothed. "It makes me happy that you trust me. My name is Toriel." She said as she slowly got off her knee, standing tall once again. "I am the caretaker of these ruins. I pass by this area everyday, seeing if anyone has fallen down. Now, what is your name, my child?"

"F-Frisk." The boy stuttered, still shaken from the past few minutes.

"Such a nice name for such a nice boy." The woman responded gently. "You know Frisk, you are the first human to fall down here in quite a long time."

_Other humans?_ Frisk thought hopefully. "Miss Toriel? There are people here?"

Frisk noticed that Toriel's expression grew distant after hearing the question. It seemed to upset her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Toriel..."

"No, no, it's quite alright, my child." Toriel responded kindly, though Frisk could still tell she seemed sad. "It's simply that I feel sad in telling you no. Other than yourself, there are no other humans down here." Toriel's smile seemed to somewhat brighten the mood, somehow. "Come along! I shall guide you through the catacombs. Follow me this way, please."

Toriel began walking towards a previously unnoticed door to the north. Frisk followed her dutifuly, finding himself in a room with two staircases, and a pile of leaves in front. Frisk stared above himself, seeing Toriel at the top of the staircase on the right. The shadow of the ruins loomed above them.

It filled Frisk with determination, and he climbed the staircase, following Toriel into the next room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've had these first two chapters finished on the backburner for awhile now, but was waiting for the right time to begin posting. So that's why I've got a seconded chapter really fast. Updates will slow down after this, but otherwise we're right on schedule! Enjoy the chapter and remember to leave some reviews! They all matter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Ruins

**Chapter 3: The Ruins**

* * *

Following Toriel through the doorway, Frisk was immediately greeted with an iron door, shut tight.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel stated formally, bowing her head. "Allow me to educate you in the operationme of the ruins."

Sadly, Frisk missed the quick tutorial of Toriel stepping on four switches on the floor, as he was focused on two particular words.

_New home?_

"Frisk, dear?"

Frisk looked up quickly, afraid he was in trouble.

"Are you alright?"

Frisk nodded quickly, to appease her. Toriel seemed to grow a concerned look.

"Are you sure, Frisk? I know how scary it can be to fall down into the Underground, but I'd like you to pay attention, please. The Ruins are full of puzzles: ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys."

Frisk simply looked on, politely letting Toriel continue despite not understanding her.

"We must solve each puzzle to go to the next room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Toriel moved on to the next room, slowly, allowing Frisk to keep sight of her as he slowly followed. He stopped to read a sign on the wall, but had difficulty reading the big words.

"Miss Toriel, what does this sign say?"

Toriel turned back, then moved over towards the sign. She read aloud.

_**Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.**_

"What do all those words mean?" Toriel patted Frisk on the head and smiled.

"I'll explain fully when you're older, little one, but to summarize, it means you need a lot of courage and determination to make it through the Ruins."

"Oh, ok then." Frisk knew that he was a courageous boy, and he did feel determined to make it out of here.

"Are we ready to proceed, Frisk?" Toriel questioned kindly.

"Yes ma'am." Frisk responded.

As they walked through the doorway, Toriel stopped suddenly, next to a small creek.

"To make progress here, I need you to flip several switches."

Frisk grew a bit worried. He wasn't very good at puzzles. Toriel seemed to notice.

"Do not worry, Frisk. I've labelled the switches you need to flip on the wall!" Toriel then walked a bit further away, but Frisk wanted to read more signs. He liked reading. He walked up to the signpost on the ground.

_**Press [Z] to read signs!**_

Frisk was confused. Was this another puzzle? He touched the Z on the sign.

_***Bark bark!***_

Frisk looked around, swearing he had heard something a distance away. After a moment of confusion, he decided to ignore it and move on to the sign on the wall.

_**Stay on the path.**_

Frisk quickly ran back onto the path, fearful of breaking the rule. While he couldn't hear it, Toriel chuckled softly at the boy's innocence. Frisk made it back over to Toriel, who turned her head to face the first switch.

"The first switch you need to press is over there on the wall, Frisk." Frisk followed her gaze and saw the switch. He cautiously walked over towards it and pulled it downwards. Without any difficulty, the switch slid into position. Toriel then moved on a few more feet, Frisk following closely behind her.

"Go on, Frisk, press the switch on the left please."

Frisk nodded, turning his attention towards the wall when he noticed there were TWO switches. One labelled similarly to the last and the other unlablled. Frisk thought about it for a moment, before his curiousity got to him, and he decided to flip the switch on the right.

"No no no, Frisk!" Toriel suddenly warned, causing Frisk to turn around suddenly in fear. "You want to press the other switch."

"I even labelled it for you..." she stated sadly, causing Frisk to feel terrible about his curiousity. He quickly flipped the left switch and ran back to Toriel, hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Frisk mumbled quietly.

Toriel hadn't expected her manipulation attempt to hit Frisk so hard. She hadn't meant anything by it, just wanting Frisk to flip the correct switch. She felt horrible, manipulating a child's emotions simply out of her own desires, all because the child was curious. Toriel simply returned the hug, mumbling that it was okay.

After a long hug, finally Toriel broke away. "I am very proud of you, little one." she stated with an unnoticed tear in her eye. "Let us move on to the next room, shall we?"

Frisk followed Toriel into the next room, finding nothing but a dummy and a door.

"As a human living in the Underground, there are monsters that may try to attack you." Toriel stated calmly. "You will need to be prepared for this possibility, Frisk."

The idea of monsters trying to hurt him made Frisk freeze up. Toriel quickly moved over to the dummy and continued to speak in a soothing tone.

"However, worry not, Frisk! The process is simple." Toriel stated happily. Frisk paid close attention.

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation! Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel then directed Frisk towards the dummy. "Please practice talking to the dummy."

Frisk walked over to the dummy and gave it a good look. A monotonous voice, sounding similar to his own, but a tad higher pitched, spoke in his mind.

_**Dummy - ATK 0**_  
_** DEF 0**_

_**A cotton heart and a button eye**_

_**You are the apple of my eye.**_

Frisk was worried about the sudden voice that clearly didn't belong to Toriel, (nor did she seem to notice it) of course, but decided to ignore it for the time being, focusing on the dummy. It looked like it was going to fall over. Frisk glanced at Toriel, who nodded, before turning his attention back to the dummy. But shockingly, the dummy started to float away, clearly tired of Frisk's aimless shenanigans. Frisk looked back towards Toriel, who also wore a look of shock and confusion. Clearly not knowing how to end this awkward conversation, Toriel cleared her throat.

"The next room awaits." she said as she walked through the doorway briskly. Frisk followed along closely.

"There's another puzzle in this room, Frisk. I wonder if you can solve it." she challenged, walking towards a tightened path. He followed.

_**Ribbit, ribbit.**_

Suddenly, a giant frog hopped up in between Frisk and Toriel, staring directly at Frisk. The voice spoke again in his mind.

_**Froggit - ATK 4**_  
_** DEF 5**_

_**Life is difficult for this enemy.**_

_Difficult?_ Frisk thought? _I don't want him to be sad._

Frisk gave Froggit a big smile and a wave, before saying "Hi, Froggit! It's nice to meet you!"

_**Froggit didn't seem to understand you. **_The voice stated.

_**But it seems happy anyway.**_

True to the voice's mysterious words, Froggit seemed to have a small smile on it's face, causing Frisk to smile even more and pet it.

_**Meow**_ replied the happy Froggit, but that happiness quickly turned into fear as it caught Toriel glaring angrily at it. Froggit simply looked down and hopped away quickly.

Frisk wanted to speak up. After all, there was no reason to do that to the Froggit, he thought, but he himself was also intimdated byToriel's glare, even though it wasn't directed at him, so he kept quiet and just continued following Toriel, even ignoring the sign on the wall. Toriel stopped in front of a bed of spikes and turned towards Frisk.

"This is the puzzle, but..." she cautiously stated.

"Miss Toriel?" Frisk began to ask, before Toriel extended her hand.

"Here. take my hand for a moment." Frisk grabbed a hold of her hand, and she began to lead him across the spikes.

"Puzzles seem a little dangerous for now, Frisk." Toriel said as they got to the end of the path.

"You have done well, my child. I'm extremely proud of you." Toriel stated, turning back to Frisk. She had a nervous expression on her face.

"However, there's something very difficult I need to ask of you..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need you to walk to the end of this room by yourself."

_Huh? _Frisk thought. But before he could speak up and ask Toriel what she meant, he was cut off by Toriel.

"Forgive me for this!" She yelled as she ran off, so far to the point where Frisk could no longer see her whatsoever. He was alone, for the first time since he fell down here.

And last time he was alone...

His eyes widened as the panic set in.

Frisk began to look around in horror for any sight of the demented flower, clutching his stick as close to his body as he could. Despite there being no sight of him, Frisk felt the unnecessary tension close in and tighten around him, knowing Flowey could be anywhere. Taking no risks, Frisk bolted down the corridor in the same direction he saw Toriel go, hoping to catch up with her. He felt unsafe without someone around to protect him, especially after his encounter with Flowey. It felt like he was running forever, until a familiar voice broke the fear ridden silence.

"Frisk?" He looked up hopefully.

"MISS TORIELLLLLLL!" Frisk ran towards the woman and hugged her, crying profusely.

"Y-you left m-me, and-and I remembered t-the flower and I g-got scared and-" Frisk choked between sobs.

"Shh, shh." Toriel soothed. "It is quite alright, my child. I did not leave you, I was simply behind this pillar. Forgive me, Frisk. I did not expect your trauma to remain. This was a test of your independence." Toriel sighed.

"There is business that I must attend to, and that requires I leave you alone." Toriel noticed that Frisk was about to tear up.

"Not to worry, my child, I have a solution! I realize it may be difficult to be alone right now, but I'm going to need you to try. So I will give you a cell phone! If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call!"

Frisk held the cell phone close to his chest alongside his stick, clearly looking for anything to use as a safety measure.

"I need you to stay here, Frisk. There are puzzles up ahead that I haven't been able to explain yet, and it would be quite dangerous to move on by yourself." Toriel began walking out of the room.

"Be good, alright?" she asked as she turned to face Frisk. He nodded glumly. She left to go finish her errands, leaving Frisk all alone once again.

Frisk summoned up all his courage and determination to make Toriel happy, and left the room, still desiring to return home.


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost Fight

**Chapter 4: Ghost Fight**

The sudden ringtone of Frisk's new phone caused him to jump. It was a loud, annoying, traditional ring, and as Frisk took a look at the caller ID, his eyes lit up in surprise. He answered the phone.

"Hello, Miss Toriel!" Frisk greeted.

_Greetings, Frisk. _Toriel responded kindly. _I am just calling to check in. You have not left the room, have you?_ Frisk tensed up, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to tell her he had. After a moment's hesitation, which felt much longer to Frisk, he answered.

"No..."

_Wonderful. _Toriel happily responded. _I shall return to you once my errands are finished. It seems to be taking longer than I thought, however. Be good!_

"Yes, mom." Frisk immediately realized what he had said.

_Frisk... did... did you just call me "Mom"?_

"Um..." Frisk nervously responded before being cut off by Toriel.

_Well... I suppose... _She seemed caught off guard, but happy at the same time.

_Would it make you happy?_

"Would what?" Frisk asked cautiously.

_If you called me..._

_"Mother"?_

Frisk's face turned beet red. It was embarrassing him, not only that Toriel was speaking about this, but more importantly that she was right. Toriel reminded Frisk so much of his own mother that it came out so naturally. And since he was trapped in the Underground, he needed to do everything to keep himself calm and safe.

He needed his mother, but Toriel was the best he could have right now. Not to say that Toriel was a bad choice, of course. If Frisk were an orphan, Toriel would make a fantastic foster mother. But he had a real mom to get back to. Who knows how long he'd been down here? She had to be worried sick, and her condition couldn't be helping.

But Frisk had to do anything he could. Even if it meant having a new mother for the time being.

"Yes." Frisk finally answered.

_Well then, call me whatever you like, Frisk! _Toriel remarked before the connection dropped.

After the call hung up, Frisk took a few steps forward before hearing a Froggit behind him.

_**Ribbit.**_

Frisk turned towards the Froggit, expecting another encounter similar to the last one, but instead saw it just sitting there, staring at Frisk.

_**Ribbit.**_

_**(Excuse me, human.)**_

Frisk's eyes widened a new voice spoke in his mind, much deeper than the last, and slightly more emotional than the previous.

_**(I have some advice for you about battling monsters.)**_

_**(If you act a certain way, or fight until you almost defeat them...)**_

_**(They may not want to fight anymore.)**_

_**(If a monster does not wish to fight you, please...)**_

_**(Show some mercy, human.)**_

_**Ribbit.**_

Frisk simply stared at the Froggit in shock. Did it just speak to him in his mind? Did it just tell Frisk to be nice to the monsters? But Frisk was already planning on that anyways, until he had no choice at least. The Underground was truly a unique and surprising place.

The Froggit hopped away, Frisk deciding to go in a differing direction. Walking into a new room to the north, he came across a bowl on a pedestal, a handwritten card neatly placed next to it. The card read

_**Take one**_.

Frisk thought about it for a minute, wondering if it was truly okay to take a piece. Maybe it was meant for monsters only, and the owner of the candy would be mad if Frisk took any. But he was hungry, and hadn't had any candy in a while. His mom didn't like him eating too much candy.

Frisk decided it would be okay to take one, but accidently knocked the bowl over, spilling all the candy out in front of him. Frisk scrambled to pick up as much candy as he could, putting handfuls back into the bowl, keeping one for himself in his pocket.

Frisk walked past the pile of leaves, into the next room calmly, looking at the piece of candy he had picked up. A simple ball shape inside a purple wrapper.

_**Monster Candy: Heals 10 HP**_

_**Has a distinct, non-licorice flavor.**_

Frisk had heard the term HP once before in a video game he saw his mother play when he was younger, but never quite understood what it meant. He never saw her finish that game, either. At this point, Frisk had begun to slowly accept the voice in his head. It is teaching him about this world after all, he reasoned.

But his thoughts were halted as Frisk took one step and then fell. Again. Thankfully, it wasn't a long or painful fall like last time, but the suddeness of the fall did startle him.

Quickly recovering, Frisk climbed up the stairs that happened to be there, and continued onto the next room, finding a spike path, a floor switch, and a rock.

Even young and naive Frisk knew exactly what he needed to do, pushing the rock onto the switch. Afterwards, Frisk began to continue until his phone rang once again.

_Hello, this is Toriel._

"Hello, Miss Toriel." Frisk greeted, not as warmly as before but still polite and friendly.

_Frisk, could I ask you something?_

"What is it?"

_For no reason in particular, which do you prefer: cinnamon or butterscotch?_

Before Frisk could answer, Toriel spoke again.

_...wait. Do not tell me. Is it butterscotch?_

Frisk was slightly startled. "Y-yeah, how did you know?

Toriel chuckled._ I had a feeling._ _When humans fall down here, strangely..._

_I..._

_I often feel like I already know them. _

_To tell you the truth, Frisk, when I saw you after you fell... I felt like I was seeing an old friend for the first time. _Frisk could tell Toriel was trying to hold back a few tears.

She quickly recovered. _But back on topic, you do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you Frisk? You wouldn't turn up your nose if it was on your plate, correct?_

"No ma'am." Frisk answered, not sure where Toriel was going with this.

_I understand. Thank you for being patient with me, Frisk! My errands were interrupted by a cute, but annoying, small white dog earlier, but I am almost finished. I'll drop my items off at my home and pick you up afterwards, alright? See you soon, Frisk! *click*_

Frisk grew worried. Toriel could arrive at the spot she asked him to stay at, and he wouldn't be there. Would she be angry? Scared? Indifferent?

Frisk shook those thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be worried about Toriel, he should be worried about getting out of the Underground. He would just be distracted by these stray thoughts, and he knew he had to stay determined.

Continuing through the cavern into the next room, Frisk found a similar situation to the last room, this time with three rocks. Frisk pushed two of them, each growing denser and heavier then the last.

Taking a quick breather to compose himself, Frisk began to push the last remaining rock.

"WOAH THERE, PARDNER!"

Frisk jumped back, looking around for the angry cowboy who found him.

"Who said you could push ME around?"

"Huh?" Frisk continued to look around, puzzled by the voice that he couldn't match to a face.

"I'm down here, pardner!" The voice shouted again. Frisk looked down.

"Is... is the rock talking to me?" Frisk asked out loud.

"Well of course I am! I don't see anyone else in this here room 'cept the two of us!"

"O-oh, I didn't..." Frisk softly began.

"Never mind that, what are you doin' pushin' me around like that!? That's just plain rude!"

"S-sorry, Mr. Rock, I just needed to move you a little so those spikes would go down."

"Hmm..." the rock hummed. "So you're askin' me to move over, are ya?"

"Yes, sir." Frisk replied.

"...Alright, just for you, pumpkin." The rock cooed, moving forward... a few inches.

"Um, Mr. Rock, could you move a little more?" Frisk asked quietly.

"You want me to move more? Alrighty, how's this?" The rock then moved a few more inches... to the left.

"I-I don't mean to be rude Mr. Rock, but I need you to move to the switch over there." Frisk pointed at the grey square on the ground.

"That was the wrong direction, yer sayin'?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, think I got it now." The rock finally slid over all the way onto the switch. Frisk, in his excitement, quickly thanked the rock and ran over, only to be stopped by the sudden re-emergance of the spikes. Frisk yelled in surprise, before turning his head to find the rock had begun moving back to his original position.

"Was that helpful, pumpkin?" The rock asked, noticing Frisk had returned.

"It... it was, but I wanted you to stay there a little longer."

"HMM!?" The rock hummed loudly. "Ya wanted me to STAY there!?"

"Only until I get to the other side!" Frisk defensively added.

"You're givin' me a real workout, bud." The rock sighed, still sliding over to the switch once again. The spikes slipped into the ground once again, and Frisk quickly ran over to the other side.

"Okay, you can move now!" Frisk called out. The spikes re-emerged from the ground, though didn't surprise Frisk this time as he was expecting it.

"Hey bud, what's yer name?" The rock called back.

"Frisk!"

"I'll remember ya, Frisk! Make sure you remember your buddy Dwayne too, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Dwayne! Bye!"

Frisk walked into the next room, finding a small mouse hole and a table with a single block of cheese. Somehow, thinking about how the mouse could eventually leave the hole and get the cheese filled Frisk with determination, continuing on.

Until he got to the next room, and noticed, of all things, a ghost lying on the floor. Just saying the letter Z over and over again.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzaretheygoneyetzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Frisk couldn't think of any way to move past the ghost without actually waking it. And unfortunately, Frisk needed to get past, and thus decided to push the ghost out of the way.

It shot up, surprised, almost looking saddened it was awoken...

_**Here comes Napstablook.**_

_**ATK 10**_

_**DEF 10**_

_**This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor.**_

The ghost, apparently named Napstablook, just stared off into the distance, almost ignoring Frisk.

Frisk decided to try to cheer the monster up, giving Napstablook a patient smile.

"Heh..." Napstablook said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. These weren't normal tears however. Instead of falling down to the ground, they launched straight at Frisk. Frisk dodged most of the tears as best as he could, learning his mistake from Flowey, but a few teardrops hit him. They didn't hurt or burn anywhere near as much as Flowey, but the pain was noticable, though quickly dissipated. Despite burning Frisk with his tears, Napstablook seemed to be looking a tad better. It seemed Frisk was on the right track attempting to cheer him up.

"Hey Napstablook, I'm reading a book about anti-gravity."

"Oh... really? Is it good?" Napstablook asked, completely engaged.

"Yeah, it's impossible to put down!" Frisk replied with a big smile on his face!

"Heh heh..." Napstablook chuckled. "Hey... I want to show you something." Frisk nodded in anticipation.

"Let me try..." Napstablook said quietly to himself. Tears began to form in his eyes again, but this time they flew towards the top of Napstablook's head, forming the shape of a top hat. Frisk's eyes widened.

"I call it 'Dapper-blook'... Do you like it?" Napstablook eagerly awaited Frisk's response.

"I think it's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Frisk shouted excitedly.

"Oh gee..." Napstablook replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I usually come to the Ruins because no one's around. But today I met someone nice... a new friend... oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way."

"Wait!" Frisk yelled. But it was too late. Napstablook disappeared, opening the path up for Frisk.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Took me awhile to come up with the rock and Napstablook scenes but I think it went well. You'll notice that I'm skipping a few rooms here and there to help the story flow easier. Next chapter getting worked on soon!**_


End file.
